Jenna Ortega
) |nationality = American |birthplace = Coachella Valley, California |occupation = Actress |years = 2012-present |role = Harley Diaz }}Jenna Marie Ortega is an American actress who portrays Harley Diaz in ''Stuck in the Middle''. Biography Jenna Ortega was born in the Coachella Valley and started acting when she was 8 1/2 years old. She began her theatrical career on television with roles on series including CSI: NY and Days of Our Lives before moving on to appearing in feature films such as Insidious: Chapter 2, the Librarian opposite Marcia Gay Harden, and Iron Man 3. After playing the iconic role of Mary Ann in The Little Rascals Save the Day, she went on to recur on the Greg Kinnear series Rake. Additionally, she can be seen showcasing her comedy skills as the character of Know It All Nina in ongoing shorts for Awesomeness TV. Recently, Jenna brought that comedy into her character on Netflix's Richie Rich, where she played the series regular role of Darcy. Jenna can currently be seen recurring on the Golden Globe-winning series Jane the Virgin on CW. Along with Stuck in the Middle, she is also in Disney Channel's Elena of Avalor. Filmography Film Television Trivia *When not busy with work, she enjoys playing soccer, cheerleading, tumbling, reading and hanging out with her family, friends, and dogs Anna and Brooklyn. *Jenna is the fourth of six children so she relates to her role as Harley. Her siblings are named Mariah, Issac, Mia, Markus, and Aliyah. *When she goes to bed, her closet and bedroom doors have to be closed. *Her favorite brand of sneakers are Converse, Adidas, Ugg, Vans. *Her fashion style “I’m a mix of skater and hip-hop. I love a pair of comfy, ripped jeans with a skater shirt and Converse or Vans. I usually accessorize with a trucker hat or a fancy headband. For special events, I prefer funky, edgy looks.” *Likes to wear Uggs with leggings or tapered jeans and a big comfy sweatshirt for cold days on set.” *Her fashion idols are “Beyoncé, Angelina Jolie, Selena Gomez, and Lupita Nyong’o. Each of these women has a style that is elegant, fun and, most importantly, fits the occasion.” *Favorite stores are Forever 21, Tilly’s, Zara and H&M because they’re trendy but affordable. If I’m splurging, I love Free People and Topshop.” *Concurrently, Jenna also plays Princess Isabel in Disney Channel's Elena of Avalor. Coincidentally, her character is also an inventor. *She, along with the rest of her castmates, filmed her Disney wand ID on November 5, 2016. *In 2014 she made a Fruity Pebbles commercial as a character virtually identical to Harley Diaz. *Jenna Ortega can also sing, which was shown during her time in Netflix's Richie Rich. '' *On March 16, 2018, Jenna played Harley in Stuck with Horrible Helpers, and in the following episode of 'Bizaardvark 'also played the guest role of "Izzy" in the episode "''The BFF (Before Frankie Friend)." *Her first role after SITM will be as "Elena" in ''Man of the House ''an ABC pilot with fellow former Disney Channel star, Jake Short. *Along with Ariana Greenblatt, they are the only actresses from the show to appear in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film (with Jenna appearing in Iron Man 3). Gallery Videos |} Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Actress Category:Teen Cast Category:Main cast Category:Females Category:Pages with Videos Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Videos